


rondo rondo rondo

by fuwaesthetic



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: He leans in, breath held, and Natsume holds his, too.(or: six drabbles, a birthday gift for a friend.)
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	rondo rondo rondo

**(1) wind in your hair**

> "I still don't see what's the big DEAL," Natsume mutters under his breath, making a face as he retucks his long piece of hair behind his ear; the breeze tugs at it as delicately as a three year old finding something to play with, and Subaru grins as he props his chin in his hand. What makes this place - this mountain - a big deal isn't here yet, but it's cute to watch Natsume grumble and complain without him actually doing anything about it — he knows that no matter how many threats about leaving Natsume makes, he won't do it.
> 
> He never does, not unless it's a situation he'll inevitably be embarrassed by. Natsume's just like that, all bark and no bite - a thought that barely leaves his mind before his forehead suddenly stings and he yelps, slapping a hand over it. Natsume lets his hand fall, the pretty little scowl twisting his lips losing all its power as the wind picks up again, and suddenly his irritation at Subaru ignoring him (because that's what he was mad at, right? God, he loves how Natsume's really no better than him, no different than him-) turns to irritation at the wind again.
> 
> Subaru laughs and turns Natsume's face back towards him as soon as it tries to turn away, and he feels Natsume's breath catch in his throat just under his pinkies as he brushes flyaway bangs from his view.

**(2) sun on your face**

> The only thing nicer than rain are the moments right after it, where everything drips slowly in the quiet and puddles litter the ground, and grey clouds hang in loose clumps overhead, the sunlight peeking through them like a spotlight. Natsume breathes the smell of wet asphalt in slowly, fingers wrapped tight around his bag's strap, and regrets not heading on across the street immediately by the person who bumps into him; he stumbles forward and turns, catching himself on the traffic light and sighs at Subaru's apologetic grin. A quick glance around makes him certain this star is without the rest of his constellation, and he turns back around to wait for the light to change. Subaru shuffles up beside him, swaying slightly, and the quiet holds for a full minute more before it's broken.
> 
> By Subaru, naturally, catching his attention with an elbow as he asks, "Are you going straight home? 'Cause there's this great little place a few streets down I think you'd like, and—"
> 
> —and Natsume is a moment away from refusing him, a moment away from pointing out that it's too humid to go traipsing around without a care in the world, but Subaru's breath leaves him as the unforgivably warm summer sun peeks from the clouds above them, and everything glitters.
> 
> Natsume's lips curl up in an unforgivably warm smile.

**(3) the look in your eyes**

> In their first year, all it takes is one off-hand comment to turn Subaru's day from great to guarded; that hasn't changed, but he thinks he plays it off better, gets rid of it quicker. It's not like anyone means to stick him or anything like that - not even Natsume, who always has a smart remark just waiting on the tip of his tongue, but sometimes -
> 
> sometimes he wonders if he's right about him, because the way Natsume's eyes light up when he sees something in Subaru's gaze he likes, the way he breathes as if finally doing so after a long sleep, is just a little bit unsettling, even if just the opposite (the way he grimaces and offers an apology in the same quiet, breathless way when he thinks he's gone maybe a touch too far) reassures him that the other is just as much of a good person as he is cruel.

**(4) in the snow**

> The dog park is covered in picture-perfect white, and Natsume stares from the entrance, considering if he should take a picture before mutts inevitably come to ruin it. It's a sight Shu would probably find enjoyable in its spotlessness, and he tugs a glove off with his teeth to open the camera on his phone. He lifts it just in time for Subaru to blow past with Daikichi, whooping loudly, and Natsume watches them kick up snow on his screen. He watches Subaru, not dressed too heavily for the cold, finally realize someone else is here and realize that the someone is _him_ , and he watches Subaru grin, his face pink from the chill and the snow dusting his hair.
> 
> Natsume puts his phone away and shoves Subaru down into it with a huff, satisfied in the way the breath is knocked from the other beneath his hands, the way it stutters back when he sits on him and comes up between laughs when he shoves snow down his jacket.

**(5) the way you walk**

> The sound of footsteps down to the secret room Natsume's continued to use despite the awful commute between work and school is a rare thing to hear - so Subaru is sure he knows how every pair of feet that traverses the archive and finds their way to his hidden room. He's sure of it, so he knows Natsume can't actually be surprised when Subaru steps in without knocking, despite his irritated attitude. 
> 
> He knows this, but hearing the gasp and barely concealed swear when something blows up in Natsume's hands (harmless, aside from the pink staining his fingers now) makes him jump, then laugh and dive into his freed-up lap, his heart skipping at getting the jump on him again.

**(6) letter**

> _Dear Natsume,_
> 
> _By the time you read this, I'll be dead. This is how I think it's gonna happen: Hokke will sh_
> 
> "Did you expect me to actually believe THIS," Natsume asks, standing in the doorway of 3-A. Trickstar as a whole looks up, clothes dotted with vibrant red fake blood, and Subaru grins slowly, glancing at his friends, who are either completely absorbed in making the bleeding look actually realistic (Hokke-kun) or are pretending they're absorbed in it (the other two).
> 
> The answer is clearly no, and Subaru launches himself at Natsume with a whine as he steps out of the classroom; Natsume catches him with a huff, turning with the momentum to ease them to stopping, and finds his back against the wall, gaze peeking through his eyelashes at a Subaru who looks like something's shifted in his mind.
> 
> He leans in, breath held, and Natsume holds his, too.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, sisi!
> 
> all prompts are from 30_breathtakes on livejournal.


End file.
